


Tastes Like Honey

by MoraMew



Series: Kinktober 2017 [13]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: A/B/O verse, Alpha Iwaizumi Hajime, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Kinktober 2017, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Oikawa Tooru, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-13
Updated: 2017-10-13
Packaged: 2019-01-16 23:32:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12352797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoraMew/pseuds/MoraMew
Summary: Oikawa tastes like honey.(Written for Kinktober 2017, Day 13: Rimming)





	Tastes Like Honey

**Author's Note:**

> I'm still so tired from day eleven but I offer pregnant Oikawa and a loving Iwaizumi
> 
> Kinktober2017, Day 13. Prompt chosen: ~~Medical play~~ | Rimming | ~~Titfucking~~

Oikawa tastes like honey.

Iwaizumi closes his eyes as his mate presses against his face, listens to the mewls and moans that sound above him with a satisfied grin. Oikawa whines when his tongue pauses in its little swipes and Iwaizumi huffs, sits back and looks up at his mate fondly.

He’s getting so _big_.

Oikawa’s so soft now with his pregnancy, his thighs made plump and heavy as they rest over Iwaizumi’s shoulders. His stomach is so very full with their pup growing in him, stretched out and perfect, giving him curves that makes Iwaizumi grin with pride.

“Iwa-chan, _please_.”

Oikawa’s getting so big and he’s getting so _needy_.

Iwaizumi hums at the begging and turns his head to the side, places a kiss to Oikawa’s plush inner thigh. He nips at the skin and starts sucking a little bruise, marking up that creamy, gorgeous skin with a quiet growl. Oikawa squirms with a petulant whine and Iwaizumi gets knocked in the nose, huffs but forgets about it when Oikawa mewls his name and pleads again so, so prettily.

“Iwa-chan, _please_. S-Stop being mean. I _need_ it, alpha. Please.”

It’s pretty and impatient, slightly bratty and cross and just so _perfect_. Iwaizumi thinks about making Oikawa beg more but really doesn’t have the willpower to be mean when Oikawa smells so, so good and tastes even better.

So he hums and noses against his mate’s thigh, mouths down and sucks on his balls before slipping down lower and eating out Oikawa again.

His mate is _dripping_ for him. Literally dripping. Slick is slipping out of his hole and staining Iwaizumi’s lips, covering his chin and dribbling down to the floor. That’s so fucking _hot_ to Iwaizumi and he can’t help but groan, shove his face even tighter against his mate as he laps at that truly hypnotic, heady slick.

“Alpha, Hajime. _Please_.”

Iwaizumi runs his hands over Oikawa’s thighs and up to his stomach, rubs over it and hums as he circles his tongues around his mate’s hole, flattens it and then laves across, flicks his tongue against him.

“Ha-Hajime it’s not e-enough. Alpha, I need _more_.”

It’s so petulant- words all whiny and chased after by a whimper. Iwaizumi doesn’t have to look up to know that his mate is pouting, that his eyes are probably a little teary his bottom lip is quivering.

Needy, spoiled brat.

Iwaizumi adores him so much.

...he still makes Oikawa wait, though.

Iwaizumi rubs his hand over Oikawa’s stomach as he buries his face against him, sweeps his tongue over his mate’s hole and swirls it, tries to push it into him. He presses as close as possible and groans, sucks over Oikawa and swallows down the _river_ of slick that’s gushing out of his mate.

There’s a keen and a whine, high and upset. Oikawa’s hand goes to grip at Iwaizumi’s and he squeezes it tight, digs his nails in so Iwaizumi hisses and shakes with a soft sob.

“Alpha, pl-please. W-Want it. _Not fair_. _Please_.”

Iwaizumi groans and gives in, pulls back and stands up from where he’s kneeling on the living room floor. There are actual tears clinging to his lashes, his face twisted into a pout, cheeks splotched with crimson and lips trembling. He looks so upset and needy, frustrated and completely dismayed.

He’s so _beautiful_ and so _distressed_ simply because Iwaizumi isn’t _fucking_ him.

His mate is pregnant and ridiculous, gorgeous and perfect. Iwaizumi loves him so, so much.

“Alpha. Pl-please. I _need_ it. I _want_ it. It’s not _fair_.”

Iwaizumi huffs and smiles, leans down and cups his mate’s face, thumbs away his tears.

Oikawa has gotten so much more bratty and demanding since Iwaizumi has given him a pup, so much more needy and whiny. Which is a feat, really, since he was already such a spoiled thing before. Iwaizumi’s always put up the front of being annoyed by his mate’s bossiness, his greedy and demanding nature but _god_ does he secretly love it, loves the tears and the begging mixed into insisting whines.

“Maybe if you ask nicely. Maybe if you tell me what you want properly,” Iwaizumi teases, smoothing his thumb over Oikawa’s cheekbone. Oikawa sniffles and glares at him blearily, raises his hand to cup Iwaizumi’s more firmly against his cheek. “Go on. Use your words.”

“Fuck me,” Oikawa snaps at him, face crinkling up into more of a pout. “ _Please_.”

Iwaizumi huffs and strokes his free hand down his mate’s stomach, down to his leaking and surely aching by now cock. He dances his fingers over Oikawa’s head and gorgeous eyes lose their focus, long lashes flutter. A whimper sounds and Iwaizumi smiles, strokes Oikawa once and then lifts his fingers away.

“That wasn’t asking nicely,” Iwaizumi teases, voice soft and loving. “Ask again.”

Oikawa trembles and lets out a distressed half-sob, pushes his face up into Iwaizumi’s touch.

“W-Will you please fuck me?” Oikawa asks, words a whisper. “Alpha, please. I-I need it.”

Iwaizumi hums in satisfaction and thumbs across Oikawa’s wet cheek, smiles and leans down to press a kiss to his mate’s forehead.

“Alright, baby,” he murmurs. “I’ll fuck you.”

A tiny sniffle sounds and Iwaizumi’s smile grows, lips still pressed to Oikawa’s forehead as he moves a hand down to pull himself out. He kisses that slightly sweaty expanse of flesh as he pops open the button of his jeans, moves his lips to his mate’s own and kisses him softly as he takes his cock out, strokes it a bit. There’s a little shiver that runs through him when Oikawa whines and Iwaizumi nips at his bottom lip, ducks his head lower so he can press a kiss to his mate’s claim.

“Love you, Tooru,” Iwaizumi whispers against Oikawa’s throat. “I love you so much.”

A soft sob from his mate and another smile from Iwaizumi. He lines himself up and then brings his lips to kiss his mate again, swallows all the gasps and moans as he so very slowly pushes in.

God, he’s so _wet_.

Iwaizumi groans and moves his hands to grip Oikawa’s plump thighs, digs his fingers into that soft flesh as he waits for his mate to adjust, as he gathers his sense of control. Oikawa whines and tries to rut back against him, squeezes and whimpers and demands that Iwaizumi _move_.

Demanding, _perfect_ little brat.

Iwaizumi takes a deep breath and very nearly goes light headed at how his mate’s scent is filling the air. Oikawa has a _great_ scent- chocolate and caramel with a twist of coffee and ginger- but it’s even better with his pregnancy, made more potent and heady. It makes Iwaizumi hungry in more than one way and he swallows the little bit of saliva pooling in his mouth, shudders ever so slightly and begins to rock his hips.

Oikawa mewls so, so sweetly when Iwaizumi buries himself in deep, whines so, so needily when Iwaizumi pulls his hips back. If Oikawa had his way, Iwaizumi would probably stay buried in him completely, would grind his cock in deep until his mate came.

But Oikawa isn’t getting his way and Iwaizumi fucks him properly with slow, nearly languid rolls of his hips. He doesn’t pick up the pace until Oikawa lets out a sob and starts crying, starts begging for more, _please_.

“Pl-please. _Want_ it. Wanna come, wanna be filled. Alpha, please. Hajime, _please_. I’ll be g-good.”

The whimpered out pleading is accompanied by a slide of crystalline tears, little sniffles and an upset whine. Iwaizumi would be worried if Oikawa wasn’t made sensitive by hormones and need, smiles fondly instead because his mate is so, so pretty even with his face made splotchy and red and wet by his distressed pouting.

He sighs with a smile and leans down to kiss his mate, grips onto plush thighs tighter and pulls back, thrusts in nearly hard. Oikawa cries out Iwaizumi’s name against his lips and Iwaizumi grins a little, shifts his angle so he nudge at his mate’s sweet spot with each rock into him. Oikawa’s hands reach out for him with the first thrust with the new angle and he scrabbles at Iwaizumi’s shoulders, claws at him through his shirt and mewls into their kiss.

Such a needy omega, such a wonderful mate.

Iwaizumi kisses him deeply, runs his tongue over the sharp edges of his mate’s teeth and licks at the roof of his mouth as he fucks Oikawa. Solid, firm, steady until Oikawa starts shaking, until he starts squeezing around him with a whimper. Iwaizumi picks up the pace a little, growls and bites at Oikawa’s bottom lip, tugs on it and lets it go so he can rest his forehead against his mate’s.

“Alpha, Hajime, al-alpha- _please_. Want it. _Please_.”

Iwaizumi groans at the begging and nods, thrusts a bit more roughly and nearly makes the armchair scoot back with the motion.

“Y-Yeah, baby. Come for me,” Iwaizumi mutters to him, digging his fingers tighter into Oikawa’s thighs. “Come on my cock like a good boy.”

Oikawa moans at that, clenches around him tighter and rocks his hips back to meet him. Iwaizumi closes his eyes and grits his teeth, staves off his orgasm and whispers praise and encouragement to his mate until finally Oikawa comes, squeezes around his cock tight, his body trying to milk it even if he’s already full up. Iwaizumi can’t help but follow after him, moaning and stuttering his hips against his mate, grinding his seed in deep and dropping a thigh to run a hand over Oikawa’s swollen belly.

“Mine,” he growls, dipping his head down to kiss his mate. “ _Mine_.”

A whimper and a nod from Oikawa in response, his arms looping around Iwaizumi’s neck and his hips rutting back against him. When Iwaizumi moves his head back to look at his mate, Oikawa’s eyes are a little glassy and his lips are parted. He looks fucked out and heated even if it wasn’t that intense and it’s so fucking pretty, so fucking gorgeous that Iwaizumi can’t help but groan.

He kisses Oikawa and slides his cock out of him, lips twitching with a smile when his mate lets out an upset cry. Iwaizumi presses his lips to Oikawa’s forehead and then eases onto his knees, pulls creamy and perfect thighs over his shoulders and dives in again.

Oikawa tastes like honey and Iwaizumi can’t get enough.

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi and hello on [my tumblr](https://moramew.tumblr.com/)~


End file.
